


Can't Deny It

by deandratb



Series: Drabble Requests [19]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: Prompted drabble sequel; drunk Lena and revealed Supergirl.





	Can't Deny It

Kara fumbles for words. "Lena, I'm...flattered, that you think that, but it's crazy."

"No, what's crazy is thinking I wouldn't be able to recognize you anywhere. Kara, it's **me.** " Lena blinks up at her with red-rimmed eyes. "I don't know why you didn't just tell me."

She relents, taking a seat. "I thought you'd be safer, not knowing."

"I almost fell out of a plane today."

"Yeah, I know." Kara sighs. "It made sense at the time." _I didn't expect you to become so important._

"Well, at least now I can thank you, for saving me."

Lena grins. "Again."


End file.
